Too and fro from the lands of woe
by Shadowman254
Summary: Gartarth Stormblower a 8 year old boy with his friend and crush Fauna Firedagger have lost their parents to disguised assassins and are now living a new life of new friends new enemies and a hidden power unknown to Gartath read now to find out how they start their epic quest


Too and fro from the lands of woe

Hey guys sorry if my Naruto fanfiction was bad but this one I hope to be greater than my previous and sorry if there wasn't a question at the end of my last one but this time I will put down a question

Question #1: who does the Aldmeri work with?

Chapter 1

Gartarth woke to the sound of a knock on the door; he stood wearily from the sudden sound and walked toward the living room of his family's house in Windhelm, it was a nice house with a small fire place with a pot hanging over that created an aroma of his his mother, Taren's, homemade sweet rolls with just enough sweet to give you a sugar rush, a table at the other side of the room where the fireplace was and a bed for if someone wants to sleep in the living room, he headed for the door and opened it to find 2 guards standing at the door, they were wearing the same armor as they've worn since the nords settled here in skyrim, "where is your father Garten?" one guard asked, the boy, too afraid and confused at their presence shrugged "Jarl Ulfric request his presence" "father has been gone for a while now on a trip to Riften with mother but I have not seen them since" Gartarth said nervously "then we must head over to Riften, what is your name boy?" the one on the left asked "G-Gartarth sir" he replied "you shall come with us to Riften and tell us where they are" the right one said Gartarth nodded and went to grab his axe "surprised to see such a young kid carry an axe which reminded me how old are you?" "Eight" Gartarth said the guards eyes widened in their helmets but Gartarth didn't notice, so the guards turned around and motioned the boy to come with them. They arrived moments later at the stables outside of Windhelm, the stables always smelled like horse dung but they got used to it, the guards climbed in the front of a carriage and a young girl with fiery red hair, amber eyes and was about his age was in the back of the carriage, Gartarth got in the back and noticed the girl as Fauna Firedagger, Gartarth's lifelong friend and crush, "What are you doing here Fauna?" she looked up and saw her friend and smiled "the guards wanted me to help them find my parents" "the same has happened to me as well" and so the guards whipped their horses awake and they headed off to Riften. They got off the carriage and went inside Riften "where are your parents staying?" the right guard asked, they both pointed to the Bee and Barb, the guards looked at each other and nodded then walked inside. It was almost noon and the guards haven't comeback "do you think we should go look inside?" Fauna asked, Gartarth nodded and they went inside and went to the counter where Keerava was cleaning out some cups "excuse me mam?" Keerava looked at the counter and say the kids sitting there "yes what can I help you two with?" "were looking four our parents" Fauna said Keerava pointed up the stairs "first door to your right" "thank you" they both said heading up stairs, they went upstairs and into their parents room to find their parents dead and lying on their beds with the two guards standing in between the beds, the kids both screamed is horror and a man from downstairs rushed up to the sudden scream with sword drawn and when he got there he saw the bodies and the guards so he rushed toward them and easily cut them down without a sweat, Gartarh and Fauna stared in horror at the bodies on the bead and on the ground, the man walked up to them knelt down and said "are you two Fauna Fairedagger and Gartarth Stormblower?" they both nodded their heads still in horror "my name is Brynjolf and I am going to protect you from whoever wants you killed" they again nodded in horror, Bryn nodded and stood up grabbed their hands and lead them to the thieves guild. They walked in to find a ruined bar called the Fagged Flagon aka the thieves guild but Gartarth and Fauna didn't know that, they headed toward the flagon and was greeted by Dirge "when did you get married?" he asked "never have never will, these are the kids of Firedagger and Stormblower" Bryn said walking by "is this the thieves guild?" Gartarth asked while still in horror, Bryn nodded his head "can I join?" he said, Bryn looked at him and smiled "let's wait a few years before we try that alright lad?" Brynjolf said, Gartarth nodded, Bryn brought them to the Cistern and pointed to the two person bed "you two should rest" Gartarth and Fauna let go on Bryns hand and laid down then their love for each other made them feel comfortable then they drifted off to sleep


End file.
